WANTED
by Aurelie.m
Summary: Jane has an important meeting today, but the butler won't let her in! Story of Jane and Maura's first meeting.
1. A feel of adventure

-"Good afternoon, I'm officer Jane Rizzoli. Mr Donnaghan is expecting me..."

For the fourth time in ten minutes, the man in black answered patiently, his face not revealing any feelings:

-"I am well aware you had this appointment but we have quite a situation right now and Mr Donnaghan is busy waiting for the police..." The butler di not move an inch from the door. His orders were not to let anybody in and however stubborn this woman was, she was not coming in.

- "I AM the police! She exclaimed. Don't you think you are depriving Mr Donnaghan from a useful insight by keeping me outside?"

The butler thought for a moment and finally decided that it made sense. After all, he could always take her outside if her help was not wanted. He stepped aside and showed her inside. They walked up a ridiculously long alley paved with little white cobblestones, with artistically cut trees on both sides and arrived at the main door, old style mahogany with a bronze knocker. The officer didn't have time to show surprise at the sight of this massive door that already she was in shock from what she saw beyond: she was welcomed by huge marble stairs covered with a red carpet in its center, high ceilings and various vases of exotic flowers. She didn't have time to push her investigation further as the butler was still walking in front of her and had tunred the corner. She ran to catch up and he showed her inside Mrs Donnaghan's boudoir.

Jane Rizzoli immediately recognized the man she was supposed to meet; the woman he was holding against him had to be his wife and the man on their left...?

- "This is Jane Rizzoli Mr Donnaghan. I tried to keep her out but she offered her help and since she is with the police..."

- "You did well thank you Nestor, you may go now." His voice was controlled but as a trained officer, Jane perceived a note of stress in his tone, clear sign that something was wrong. He turned to her:

- " Thank you for coming. I am afraid we will have to postpone our meeting to a later date. You see my daughter has just been taken and I am currently focusing all my energy on finding her." The tone was firm, sign that he had gathered himself.

- "Well, since the police has not arrived yet and I am part of the police force, maybe I can help. I do work with homicides but part of the job is to find missing people..."

The husband was hesitating but the wife could not hold it anymore. She had Jane sit on one of the compfortables armchairs and sat herself on the sofa facing her:

- "Laura is just fifteen, she was coming back from the journalism club of her school and she disappeared between that and our car in which our chauffeur was waiting. He waited for 15 minutes and then called her to see wether he should wait or not. When he did not get any answer, he called my husband, who in turn called the school. Miss Kendra, the journalism teacher said Laura had left half an hour ago. We tried again her cell and then I called her best friend Alison. She told me she left Laura at the entrance door to walk home at 3.30. Our chauffeur was parked just around the corner, few meters away and started worrying at 3.40. That's all we know so far... Is there anything you can do...?" She was wringing her hands and looking at Jane helplessly.

- " Are you sure she didn't go home with a friend? A boyfriend maybe?", the officer asked softly. Sometimes it is just a thing teenagers do... have you checked with all of her friends?"

- "Laura broke up with her boyfriend 4 months ago; she has had no one since. As for her friends, she doesn't have so many: they are a clique of three Laura, Alison and Peter. I have called both of them and she is not with them, nor do they know where she could be."

- "All right, I am going to need to talk to your chauffeur (by that time Jane had figured he was probably the unidentified man standing quietly behind the couple) and probably to Allison and that Miss Kendra too..."

As she said that, the fax clicked and a paper printed. Mr Donnaghan rushed to it and grabbed it feverishly.

-" What is it?" , Jane asked.

- " It is a picture from the videosurveillance camera of the school's front door. I have requested it after I talked to Miss Kendra. That's the guy who took her!", he gasped.

_God, it was practical to be rich_, Jane thought, y_ou got everything faster than the police itself_! She gave hersef the apperance of calm and leaned over to grab the picture. She studied it for a while: the man was average looking but the idiot was not even trying to hide his appearance: no hat, no sunglasses or fake moustache and he was looking almost right at the camera. _What an idiot_, she thought, _he did not even check for the camera. Well, it will make my job eaasier._

- " Do you know that man?" she asked aloud.

The three people shook their heads. _That would have been too easy..._

- "Dr Isles is here, Mr Donnaghan."

- "Maura what a relief to see you, thank you Nestor." Mr Donnaghan had stood up to hug the young woman walking his way. _So I almost don't get in although I am an officer and she passes through that doberman... who are you exactly Dr Isles?, _Jane thought studying the newly arrived who had apparently not noticed her. After a quick hug and a sign to the chauffeur, Maura Isles rushed to Nora Donnaghan's side and hugged her strongly.

- "Oh Maura, it's horrible! Why is this happening to us?! Laura is so young, who could do that to my baby?"

During Nora's bablling, Maura was gently patting her back. It is at that moment that she noticed the brown-haired woman who was looking strangely at her from the other side of the table.

-" I'm Maura Isles, the Donnaghan's neighbour, sorry if you thought I was unpolite, she said, holding her hand out to shake Jane's.

-"And I am Officer Jane Rizzoli with Boston homicide..."

She didn't have time to go further in polite speech as Maura interrupted:

-"Homicide? Is Laura...?

The officer reassured her: "I had an appointment with Mr Donnaghan, I just happened to be here. Would you, by any chance know that person?", she said showing the doctor the videosurveillance picture. Against all odds, Maura Isles' face lit up and she cried:

-"Yes, I sure do. Is this the man who took Laura?"

Jane Rizzoli looked at the Doctor in a whole new light; she was taken aback. She had just shown her the picture because she was there, but had not expected her to actually recognize the guy.

- "We think it is, Ms Isles. Could you develop on how you know that man?"

- " Of course, it will be a pleasure to help the police on this delicate matter.

We met yesterday in a bar, 'The dirty Robber'; he started talking to me but I was not interested and he ended up leaving me his phone number in case 'I would feel adventurous'... At these words, her face took a shocked expression.

Jane couldn't hide her excitement: "So did you keep this number?", she pressed her.

- I certainly did, he wrote it on the back of my request of payment...

Jane raised an eyebrow. This woman surely had a strange way of expresisng herself but she was helping her out so it did not matter. Maura pulled a bill out of her designer purse and handed it to the officer: " Do you think you can find him thanks to that?"

Jane grinned: "Of course, but I think I have a better idea..."

She copied the number and emailed it to her team so they would find who it belonged to and turned to Maura, phone in hand: "Now Doctor Isles, are you feeling adventurous?..."


	2. Roy Simmonds

Maura Isles looked at her, surpised: "What do you have in mind?"

Jane grinned again: "Well, he seems to like you so you are gonna call him and ask him to meet in a bar or something. Say that you have changed your mind..."

Maura blushed and answered: "Well... the problem is... I can't really lie..."

"You can't lie?!What kind of a person are you?!"

" No. When I lie, I tend to have a vasovagal episode and collapse", the doctor explained without stopping at Jane's rudeness.

The officer glanced at the woman facing her: she was smaller than her, dressed in fancy clothes, with heels so high that she wondered how the doctor managed to walk. Her cream dress, perfectly fitted, obviously came from an expensive shop and her haircut, though simple, seemed to come from the best hairdresser in town. Jane bit her lip, trying to find a solution to her witness weird sickness: "Well...tell him that you need to see him, that you have something really important to ask him... Don't develop... then you won't be lying..."

Maura Isles seemed convinced and grabbed the cell from Jane's hand. She dialed the number on her bill and waited. After a few seconds, someone picked up : "Oh, hello, I am Maura, we met yesterday in a bar and you gave me your number, so I was wondering..."

Jane observed her as she was talking; she looked very uneasy but she was trying her best to be convincing. However, she did not need that, as the man seemed to recall her straight away and asked her to meet in a bar before she had time to offer. She saw Maura write the adress down and hang up.

- " That went well...", she said, a little surprised, handing the note to Jane. The latter took her phone back and called Frost to transmit the adress to him. He announced her that the patrol called by Mr Donnaghan had been called back and that she was now, with her team, in charge of the investigation. As she was talking, Maura Isles was detailing her, unnoticed. She was wearing a tight red shirt, with a black vest and black pants. Her hair were gathered in a wavy chignon and she was wearing a light make up. _She does not really look like a police officer, _Maura thought, _well, besides the handgun in her vest pocket of course_.

Jane hang up and turned back to see Maura staring at her; she gave her a strange look that made the doctor look away and added after a moment: "so, you ready?"

Maura nodded silently and Jane motioned to leave. She turned, feeling Maura was not following and shook her head towards the door. The doctor finally understood and followed the officer, apologizing to the family at the same time for leaving in such a hurry.

Jane turned away to hide a smile and walked faster towards the exit. This was going to be an interesting day.

Maura sat at one of the angle tables in the bar, Jane took the table right behind her with Frost who was pretending to be her boyfriend and they ordered a beer. Maura was nervous, turning a lock between her fingers and peering at anybody who passed the doorstep. A small man, with a leather jacket and green trousers in corduroy, entered at that moment. Jane did not need to identify him from the picture as she watched Maura's face transform at his sight; luckily, she gathered herself very fast and waved at the man. He smiled, aknowledging her, and walked in her direction. Just as he arrived, Jane and Frost stood up and grabbed him each by one side: "Police! You are under arrest, please follow us and don't aggravate your situation", she said in a low voice, so as not to be heard by the whole bar. The man stared at her for a moment motionless; his eyes were rollinng in their orbits as he looked at Jane._ He really seems like a trapped animal, _she thought. Maura was not left out, she grabbed Frost's arm, asking for explanations, she looked completely out of it. Jane rejoiced she was such a good actress, as it had been decided it was better the man thought Maura had nothing to do with his arrest. They led him back to the car in which Korsak was waiting. Frost got in with their prisonner and Jane waited for them to leave.

Then, she got in her car and turned around the block, where she picked up a Maura, flushed by the emotion.

- "Good job, Doc!" Jane grinned as she opened the door. Maura smiled modestly: "It was a very good plan Officer Rizzoli. What are you going to do with him now?"

- Well question him, of course!" She was a little surprised the doctor would ask that question.

- "That might be complicated... He is... He is...

-Yes?!

- Well, let's just say he is a rare person...

Jane Rizzoli pulled down and turned to her passenger : "What do you mean exactly by a 'rare person', Dr Isles?" For some reason, she was a little bit worried.


	3. Moving forward and getting closer

**Thanks for the few reviews everybody and for the more numerous followers! Don't hesitate to offer ideas as the story progresses: although I know where it's going, I will take them into account! Sorry for not uploading very fast but I was working and had some trouble with the specific terms needed for that part. Any way, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

"He is insufficiently mentally developped, that is what I mean."

"You mean we just arrested a retard?!", Jane exclaimed.

"Language! We say mentally deficient, but he doesn't have the severe form of that deficiency. He can live on his own and be quite autonomous but he speaks and reasons like a child. I did not want to lead him on that's why I refused to meet him originally. I think he was quoting the lines he said to me from a TV-Show or something of the sort.", Maura explained patiently.

With a sigh, Jane started the car and drove to their office building.

At Boston homicide, Frost was rubbing his forehead. As soon as he and Korsak had tried to interrogate the suspect, he had started to scream as if he was possessed and had protected his head with his arms. They had both decided to wait for Jane before going any further: maybe some feminine subtelty would do the trick.

Appropriately enough, she passed the door at that moment, followed by a goldenened hair woman Frost identified as Dr Maura Isles, Jane's witness.

- " Frost, Korsak, this is Dr Maura Isles", she confirmed, "new information has come about the suspect, and I think we should call for medical assistance."

- " I am a doctor if you need one", Maura interrupted. " I could try to talk to him."

Three surprised faces turned to the small woman.

- "And he trusts me..." she stated simply.

She didn't know why she had offered her help on that delicate matter but suddenly, she had felt the urge to help this team of detectives. Also, she felt quite guilty about the arrest and her role in it, and uncounsciously felt like she needed to make it up to the suspect.

Korsak, Frost and Jane had moved away so as not to be heard by Maura, but their faces clearly stated their position on the subject. When they joined her, Maura saw that Korsak had won the argument, backed by Frost and that Jane had had to submit to their decision. The older detective opened the door of the room where the prisonner was prostrated and made way to the doctor: "You have ten minutes. If anything goes wrong, we are right outside, watching you through the way mirror."

Maura nodded and entered the room.

- " Hello Roy", she started in a soft voice.

The prostrated man straightened up, recognizing her voice and looked her in the eyes without a word.

- " The police arrested me too to try and know how we met. They soon realized I did not know anything. But they think you do" A pause. "They think you kidnapped a girl, is that true? I mean you seemed to me like a good person, I cannot believe you would do anything like that...unless someone forced you too..."

- "She can't say that, it looks like she is trying to put words in his mouth! That will not hold one minute in front of a jury!" Jane exclaimed. She was pacing behind the way mirror, extremely uneasy and not used to being on this side of the glass.

- "Don't underestimate the woman, Jane, she seems to know what she is doing. If he talks to anyone, it will be her", Korsak said as a sign of appeasement.

On the other side of the glass, the man started as a matter of fact to talk: "Maura, you have to believe me... I did'nt do it..." He stopped and started looking everywhere, retrieving his trapped animal look.

- "Roy, I believe you." His eyes stopped on her, hopeful. "But then, why did you pick a girl that you didn't know up from her school. They have a picture of you taking her to a car...", she explained quietly.

- 'Oh... That girl...', his face lit up as if he had remembered something. "I did not kidnap her, a man gave me money to pick her up from school... He said it was his daughter... I did not ask... It was real money... Beautiful women like men with money... Did I do something wrong?", he raised his eyes at her sheepishly.

- " No you did not", she reassured him gently, bringing a bright smile to his face. "You have actually been very helpful..."

- "Was the man you met anything like that?". Jane had entered the room unnoticed and presented a picture to the man, who immediately cowered on himself.

- "Roy, Maura called softly, "my friend Jane here needs your help. This man that you met is a very bad person and he has used you to kidnap a girl. We need to find him before he hurts her, do you understand? Is that the man?"

Roy looked at the picture Jane was holding. "It's not him!", he cried, "do you believe me?"

- " Of course we do": she turned to Jane for a sign of approval and she nodded. "Could you please describe the man you saw to a sketch artist? Try to remember as much as you can, everything is useful to find him, alright?"

- "Yes... Maura? I am sorry you got arrested by the police..."

The doctor had an uneasy look and answered quickly before leaving the room: "Do not worry about that Roy, it is nothing. Concentrate all your thoughts on that man's look and you will repay me very well."

-Wait!". The suspect struck his forehead as Maura was leaving: "I have the adress where I had to leave her... would that be helpful?" Maura and Jane's face lit up and they both returned to the room to sit with the prisonner and listen to this new breakthrough.

- " I feel bad for lying to him and pretending to be arrested."

- " Of course you do", Jane grinned. " Maybe we will roast in Hell but I don't regret anything. We have now two crucial information: first, Mr Donnaghan is not the man who hired your Roy. And second, we have an adress that can lead us to the guy. I don't know if the method was the best, but it was definitely useful! And... he did get to sit with you for 45 minutes, that's what he wanted, right?"

Maura frowned until she noticed Jane's face and realized she was making fun of her.

- "So … are we going or do we wait until pigs fly?", she threw.

- "You want me to come with you? Or have I not understood some glimpse of irony you had hinted?" Maura answered unsurely, caught aback by the officer's question.

- "Well, we may need a doctor and since you are already here... _Or an expert of the morgue, depending on the situation_, she thought. She had done some research on her smartphone when Maura was interrogating the suspect and had found out that the 'doctor' was actually the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachussets. Nothing less! But since Maura had not introduced herself completely, she did not bring it up and pretented in her neutral tone that she did'nt know. Maura seemed to buy it and actually looked happy to be among the chosen ones. Jane smiled; at least she had made someone's day.

She waved to Frost and Korsak and motioned towards the exit, followed by a very excited Maura. Somehow, Jane felt that with a team like that, the man, whoever he was, could not escape . She smiled at Maura who smiled in return, a bright and warm smile. _I can see how Roy felt reassured by that woman,_ Jane thought. _Let's hope I won't have to erase that smile with some bad news..._


	4. A firefighter named Rizzoli

_**Street name given by the suspect, some minutes later:**_

- "What was the number of the building again?" Frost asked. He was scrutinizing the scrolling buildings through the window as Jane was driving.

- "236 on North west..."

- " That's what I thought. Jane, I believe we have a problem..." Jane turned to him and her eyes followed the direction at which he pointed.

- "Damn it! Frost, call the fire department, we'll need their assistance."

She parked the car in a neighbouring street and ran back to the adress, closely followed by Frost; Maura walking, as fast as she could considering her heels, meters back . All they could do was watch the building in flames as the firemen had not yet arrived. But that was not really 'Jane Rizzoli like". Indeed after a few seconds, she got tired of waiting (patience was not her greatest quality). In a minute, she had made her decision and ran to the stairs of the fire exit.

- "Jane! Wait! We have to wait for professionals! This can be very dangerous and you don' thave any protection against fire..."

- "What if Laura is in there, Frost? Should I let her burn, waiting for rescue? I'm going in wether you want it or not, but I promise if there is nothing, i'll be out as fast as possible." She winked at her partner, who sighed, vainquished. There was no arguing with Jane Rizzoli, he was well placed to know it.

- "Turn on your phone, so that we can follow your progression", he advised.

- "Now, that's a good idea, Frost", she approved. "Dr Isles, stop looking that terrified or you will make me regret to have brought you." She had a reassuring smile for Maura and reached for the third floor window. It was old and she had no trouble breaking in although more trouble getting herself in, as the frame was very narrow. There was no smoke yet in the appartment but she had to work fast before the all building collapsed.

- "I'm in", she announced, gun in hand. "It seems to be empty." She opened the first door in front of her, ready to defend herself

-"Aaarrggggggggh! …..."

- "Jane! are you OK?" Frost's voice was worried. She picked up the phone she had dropped: " I'm finnne..." She steadied her voice: "I wouldn't say the same of that body here... it fell on me as I opened the closet door... I was taken by surprise... but this is not Laura..."

- "I wouldn't move if I were you!"

Jane had a tensed smile and turned towards the voice, gun and phone still in hand. A hairy man, with tired eyes, was looking at her, a kitchen's knife in his trembling hands.

- " Boston homicide, I am detective Jane Rizzoli", she announced. It did not seem to reassure the man who tightened his grip on the knife. She continued: "I was sent here by Mr Roy..."

- "You know Roy?" He interrupted. " Roy is nice man, why he knows police? His look was interrogative.

- "_He may suffer from the same problem as Roy, _she heard in the phone. _Speak to him gently. If you put too much pressure on him, he won't make any sense. He is already forgetting words because he is stressed_._ If he is like Roy, be nice to him and he will help you__."_

Jane smiled. Bringing Maura had been a good idea in the end.

- " Yes I am a friend of Roy. My friend Maura, that you hear in the phone, was supposed to have lunch with him today...

- "Oh yes, pretty doctor from bar. Roy told me about her."

- "That's the one." She had trouble masking her impatience, the building was still on fire and time was counted. "Roy said he brought a girl here, I need to talk to her; it is important. Is she still here Mr...?"

- "Luke," he hastened to fill the blank.

- " Would you please bring me to her?", she requested with a gentle smile.

- "Yes mam, follow me," he put his hand on his head like a soldier and went down the corridor.

- " Are you alone in the appartment Luke?" she asked. Two surprises were enough, she was not going to let a third man catch her aback.

"Yes mam! It is just me and the girls! I can be trusted", he added in confidence.

_Girls!?_, Jane thought, but she said nothing. Luke opened one of the door on two girls sitting on the floor, tied up, a gag on their mouth. Their eyes widened as they saw the gun in Jane's hand.

- " They are here. Jane stated for her colleagues, "Laura and another girl. I am detective Jane Rizzoli, don't worry we will take care of you and get you out of here", she added for the prisonners. "Luke, can you untie them please?"

The man looked bothered: " well, I am not really supposed to do that you know..." He was starting to shake again.

-"The firemen have arrived Jane. Their boss is pretty pissed off, Maura is trying to buy you some time."

- "Thanks Frost. Look Luke, I know you have orders and I understand." She put on what she considered her most reassuring smile and continued: "but the building is on fire, we have to leave now. I am sure nobody can hold against you that you left the building under the circumstances right?"

She could see the storm fighting in Luke's head but he finally agreed with her and started cutting the ropes with his knife. Jane left the room and opened all the doors to check that there was nobody else in the flat.

- "For the love of God!", she exclaimed jumping back for the second time.

- "Jane?"

- "There is another body, female too. Fell on me again. I hate that place. But it seems like Dr Isles will have some serious work here."

Overcoming her disgust, she grabbed the body under the armpits and dragged her towards the window. She could see a fireman's face behind it and hurried to him. She handed him the body through the small opening. He hesitated for a moment in front of the obviously dead body and finally grabbed it without asking questions. Jane turned back and grabbed the second passed it through the same exit to a second fireman. As she was finishing, she saw Luke, Laura and the other girl hurrying towards her. The smoke was starting to get in the appartment; there was few time left. "Get out through the window, there are firemen waiting for you! Hurry!"

Down the building, the firemen crew and the cops were given a very peculiar show: first, two firemen had dragged two dead bodies out of the building in flames, now they were helping two young girls and a man to get out by the same exit. But the detective was nowhere to be seen.

- "Where is Jane?" Maura asked anxiously.

Frost took his phone that he had put down for a moment, seeing the people coming out: "Jane? What are you doing? The building is going to collapse, get out now!"

- "Just a minute Frost!" She had gone through the whole appartment which was now definitely empty. She returned to a weird room she had discovered earlier and took some pictures with her phone. Then she caught sight of the computer on the bedroom table and after a second of reflexion, grabbed it too and rushed to the exit. She extracted herself from the window and ran down the stairs to let the firemen finally do their job.

As she finally set foot on the pavement, she was hugged tightly by Maura, causing her a great surprise. She raised an woman stepped back and stared at her for a moment. Then she said flatly, as an explanation: " I was worried about you... But thank God you are fine..." She then walked back uneasily towards the two bodies lying on stretchers at the back of the street.

Jane realized she had been holding her breath and breathed deeply to calm her nerves which had had a rough time for the past ten minutes. Then she moved to the two girls sitting at the back of one of the trucks and climbed with them. She waved to Korsak and pointed to the police car in which Luke was sitting. He had his face against the car window and his eyes were wide open staring at the building in flames. Korsak nodded and Jane gestured to her driver to go now. She would call Doctor Isles later for more information on the bodies but first she had to deal with the live ones.

She emailed the pictures on her phone to Frost and turned to the two girls with a soft smile.

From the other side of the road, Maura Isles watched the truck live and sighed. She had been pretty ridiculous and she was willing to forget it. She looked back at the corpses and tried to bury herself in work to forget it. But her brain kept reminding her that Jane Rizzoli would have to call her to get her conclusions on the cause of death of the two girls she had so bravely took out of the appartment. After all, it was her case. A sweet smile wandered on her lips. She wondered what it would be like to work with this team on a daily basis. She had already looked who was usually in charge of their division: Dr Pike. He would not be easy to convince, she would have to play smartly.

_Hopefully, they won't regret Dr Pike,_ she thought as she passed her instrument under the victim's nails to collect a sample.

_I wish Dr Pike was like her, _Jane thought, her face wincing at the thought of the medical examiner. Our lives would be much easier without him. _But enough with the dreaming_, she scolded herself. There was no reason why the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachussets would chose to work with them instead of on all the much more interesting official business she usually had to work on. She had appreciated the meeting though and scheduled in her head an appropriate moment to meet with the medical examiner and talk about the case. She shook her head and focused her attention on her current mission. This case was really turning her head upside down!

**Hey! We are already on chapter four! I am excited to see where this is going and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it! Don't hesitate to leave a review with an advice, an idea... it helps me improve. Thank you very much to all the people who follow/ favorite this story and review it! Hopefully, you'll get a new chapter soon...**


	5. Experiencing new feelings

Maura whiped her forehead with a gloved hand. She had been working on the two bodies all afternoon and was exhausted. But she knew in that kind of case time was counted and she wanted to call the officer back with some news as soon as possible. In addition, the murder of two young girls always touched her more than an adult's. She really hoped Jane who find the man responsible for this and she was ready to help at the full extent of her capacities.

She motioned to grab the phone on her desk but was stopped in her movement by a short knock at the door. She turned to the window, surprised. At that time, all her lab techs had already left and nobody else was coming down here at this hour. Her face lit up when she saw her visitor's face through the glass: "Officer Rizzoli! Please come in! I was just going to call you to present you with my conclusions..."

- "Guess I bit you on that one!" She smiled, closing the door behind her. " I was told you were still down here so I decided to have your conclusions first hand. Oh... and my Ma packed me with food when she understood I was staying longer, I think there is enough for the two of us if you like Italian..."

- "Sure, that sounds wonderful. Let me walk you through these bodies before anything, then we can move to a more confortable place for dinner if this is fine with you..."

- "Alright, but you'll have to imagine you are talking to a complete beginner. No fancy scientific terms." She held her hand out waiting for Maura to close the deal : "Deal!" she said shaking the officer's hand. " Now look at the first body: young, female, I would say she is approximately thirteen years old; the other victim much younger, I would go for 4 or 5 years old, but she is very tiny for that age. I have sent the prints to be analysed and we should have the results tomorrow: I think I sent them to late to be analysed today." She had a sorry pout and shook her head apologetically. "What I can tell you is the first one shows signs of sexual agressions, signs that Laura doesn't show by the way according to the hospital. The little one has not been raped either. As for the fourth girl, they could not tell me anything about her as she seems to have vanished from her room when you were talking to Laura."

Jane shook her head, surprised news had reached the medical examiner so quickly. She clenched her fist, angry at herself: " Yeah... I am not sure what happened. She disappeared in five minutes, without passing by the corridor, so she had to go through the window which is located on the third floor. So either the girl is some kind of superhero or she received help from somebody outside the building. Somebody who knew she was there..." She had a thoughtful look: "I hope nothing has happened to her..."

- "Jane Doe Number here presents marks of strangulation," the medical examiner stated, changing the subject. She pointed at the left victim's neck: "her neck has been hold strongly by someone with large hands. Considering the force applied and the size of the hands, we could assume she was killed by a man but DNA testing will tell us more tomorrow." She switched to the girl on her right: " Jane Doe 2 was bitten to death: her aggressor first hit her several times in the ribs and the stomach", she pointed at different bruises on the victim's body. "Then he aimed at her head and that's one punch on the head that killed her, breaking her skull. She has multiple lesions everywhere on her body, more or less recent, sign that the violence where repeated on a long period of time. I have found traces of arnica though as if someone had superficially tried to heal her bruises."

Jane clenched her fists one more time at the thought of the suffering the little girl had endured. She couln't help but think though, that this murder was way different from the other one and the kidnapping of the two girls. She voiced her interrogations to Maura: " Do you think the same person is responsible for both murders and kidnappings?"

Maura hesitated before answering: " The two murders seem very different to me: the victims don't have anything in common; they haven't been killed the same way or received the same treatment. It could be the same person in terms of strength but then you have to find the reason why the two murders are so different. Sorry I can't be more precise" she said apologetically.

Jane tried to reassure her awkwardly: "You have already done a lot and we'll have more tomorrow. Now it's all on me." She felt what that statement implied as she said it and felt pressure fall on her shoulders. After a long silence, Maura waved in direction of her office: "I have showed you everything I discovered so far. How about we have dinner now, Officer Rizzoli?"

Jane smiled gratefully and followed her to the office : " You are on for a Rizzoli special: beef lasagnas with parmesan cheese and dried tomatoes. I think my Ma even added a salad to go with it: she thinks I don't eat enough healthu food... Oh... and do you think you could start calling me Jane? Only Cavanaugh calls me by my last name... but you don't have to if you don't want to..."

- "Does Dr Pike calls you Jane too? " Maura teased her.

Jane laughed: "Nope! But that's 'cause he is so uptight! He would die instead of calling soemeone by their first name!"

Maura nodded in agreement a slight smile on her face: "Jane it is then. But call me Maura otherwise it will sound weird."

Jane grinned: "Calling you Maura will sound weird too... but i'll get used to it", she added quickly at Maura's look. "So tell me, how is it we never met before that case if you are the chief medical examiner, uh? And most of all, why am I stuck with Dr Pike, what did I do to deserve that?"

Maura smiled, releasing the pressure that had weighed on her shoulders all day.

As she closed the door of her penthouse, Maura couldn't help a smile to wander on her lips. In spite of the terrible events of the day, this smile had shadowed her all along. She didn't know herself to be so smily. It was well into the night now, but as she laid in bed she processed all the events of the day and the warm feeling she had experienced during her dinner with Offic... Jane. She couldn't put a name on that feeling and it bugged her for a while until sleep caught her.

_Let's look at Maura for a moment and let her fall in Morphée's arms, she has had a rough day. It is not easy to start feeling drawn to another person who shares your interests. This feeling also called friendship, Maura couldn't put a name on it because she had never felt it. But we know what it is..._


End file.
